the_ascension_of_minecraft_dogfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ascension of Minecraft Dog 2 - To H*cc and Back
This is the second book of the series. It takes place shortly after Minecraft Dog's ascension. He now faces hardship and trail as he tries to get home... After the Ascension of Minecraft Dog... The funeral service is now over. All of DBE, students and all, head back to Kingsport while bidding their final farewells to Minecraft Dog. Matthew was the last to get on the bus. As the bus pulled away from the Just Jump parking lot, he couldn’t help but wonder, “what’s Minecraft Dog doing right now?” …''' 'As he ascends farther up into the unknown, Minecraft Dog stared down upon the mortals on the surface. They looked like tiny specs of sand from where he floated. ' '''“The poor fools,” he thought to himself, “going about their daily routines without a thought. They must be miserable.” Little did he realize, it was he who was miserable. He longed to be with his mortal friends back on earth. He shed a single tear as sentimental memories flooded his mind. Memories that were slowly fading away with his mortal self. Darkness enveloped Minecraft Dog. Was he dead? No, he’d already died. This must’ve been purgatory. He tried grasping at the darkness around him, but to no avail. His senses slowly began to leave him as he himself became one with the darkness. Suddenly, the chiming of bells could be heard from afar. “Ah, now what do we have here,” a voice, thicc with a Swedish accent, boomed. Minecraft Dog looked in the direction in which the voice came from. Nobody was there. “Hello? Who’s there,” he called out. “I’m right here,” the voice answered from behind. Minecraft Dog whirled around, still not able to see who this voice belonged to. He was starting to get frustrated... “Show yourself, senor. I demand you,” he shouted to nobody in particular. “Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see,” instructed the voice. Minecraft Dog did just as instructed. He looked up, and saw... “Greetings, lost soul. Do you know who I am?” Minecraft Dog shook his head, as in a ‘no’. The being sighed. “Ah crap, here we go again...I go by many names; Death, The Grim Reaper, The Angel of Deathpacito, but you can just call me Mimcraft Skeleington. So, whataya doin’ here, kid?” Minecraft Dog retold the entire story to Minecraft Skeleington. Not a single detail was left out. ' '“Hmm...Your soul is a troubled one,” informed Mimcraft Skeleington. “But fear not, for I can set you free! Would you like my help?” It didn’t take but a second for Minecraft Dog to reply. “YES! Yes, senor! Help me!” “Alright lad. Stand still, this might hurt a bit...:” Mimcraft Skeleington raised his Scythe up, before bringing it back down on Minecraft Dog. What remained of his mortal body was sliced in half as his soul floated freely. “Now go! Be free, me lad,” instructed Mimcraft Skeleington. Using his scythe, Mimcraft Skeleington sliced a hole into the darkness. Light poured from the tear, a light so bright that it put Minecraft Dog’s holy ascension light to shame. It seemed to call his name. “Minecraft Dog...Join us...Come to Heaven, Minecraft Dog…” Minecraft Dog listened to the voices, leaving Mimcraft Skeleington and the purgatory behind as he entered into the torn darkness. …''' '''Once the light cleared, Minecraft Dog took in his surroundings. The same bright light from earlier was everywhere. It was a beautiful sight. Before him was laid a path of gold, angels on either side. Each angel held a trumpet and was playing a holy tune. At the end of the golden path towered a diamond throne. A deity clothed in pure white silk sat upon the throne. “I’ve been expecting you, my child,” the deity called out, his voice like that of a roaring lion. ' '“G-God,” cried out Minecraft Dog. He fell to his knees, bowing before God. “Arise, my child,” instructed God. Minecraft Dog did just as he was instructed, awaiting further orders. An angel holding a flaming sword handed God a scroll. God unrolled the scroll, skimming over it. “It says here that you’ve committed various war crimes, and as a result you cannot enter heaven. To H*cc with you, then,” bellowed God, pointing an outstretched finger at Minecraft Dog. Lightning shot from his finger, blasting Minecraft Dog off of the surface of Heaven. Down he descended, into purgatory, to earth, straight into earth’s core, and finally to H*cc. Consciousness slowly slipped back to Minecraft Dog. At first all of his memories were blurry, as though they’d been thrown in a blender and pieced crudely back together into an indistinguishable blob. Then, it hit him like a brick thrown through the window of a convenience store window. He was in Robinson mi- I MEAN H*CC! “I-I gotta get out of here,” he thought to himself, frantically scrambling to his knees. “HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!” “And who might you be,” a thunderous voice boomed as if in response. ''' '''Minecraft Dog looked towards the direction in which the voice came from, and was greeted by a large, muscular man. “I am Odysseus-chan; slayer of Troy, destroyer of the cyclops, survivor of Poseidon, blah blah blah…” He boasted about himself for what felt like an eternity. “So, what are you doing in H*cc anyways? You seem decent.” Minecraft Dog explained the whole situation to Odysseus-chan. ' '“Hmm...I see,” Odysseus-chan replied. “Well, you’ve come to the right guy! I can help you out.” “At what price,” asked Minecraft Dog. He was suspicious of this arrogant stranger. “Hmm…” Odysseus-chan pondered this question for a moment, stroking his imaginary beard. Finally, he replied, “I’ll help you out for the small price of...Your soul.” Minecraft Dog was silent for a moment as he decided his fate. He could either forfeit his soul to this...This Odysseus-chan and return back to earth, or he could keep his soul and be stuck in H*cc for the rest of eternity. He could practically hear the voice of Minecraft Spider in his head. ' ' “Which will it be, Minecraft Dog? You can only choose one. If you try to weigh your money against your love, there’s no doubt your heart will start to sway. If you try to weigh your love against your money, your heart may start to break.” It took Minecraftt Dog a moment to realize that Minecraft Spider wasn’t just in his head...He was right there with him in H*cc! “Money or love, which will it be,” he taunted, swaying from left to right. “Only the scales know for sure!” Minecraft Dog could practically feel the cold judgement in Minecraft Spider’s words. “Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…” ''' '''Finally, he came to a conclusion. “I’ve made up my mind, senor.” “Are you sure about that,” leered Minecraft Spider, a toothy smile creeping onto his scarlet face. Minecraft Dog reluctantly nodded his head, as in a ‘yes’. “Very well then,” acknowledged Minecraft Spider. “You say you choose love, well I say we should consult the balance of truth! JUDGEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENT,” he shouted while spinning rapidly in circles. When his spinning ceased, he uttered one word. “Now!” ''' '''The cage that Minecraft Spider held in his right hand opened, and the glass heart inside of it fell to the ground. With a sickening “CRACK”, it shattered into a million pieces. “You chose to give your soul to Odysseus-chan,” informed Minecraft Spider. “As consequence, yol lol gay backslash (/). It was your choice, you get to live with it.” And with those words, Minecraft Spider was gone. ' ' ' '“Well, you heard the lad. Give me your soul,” demanded Odysseus-chan. Minecraft Dog had no choice, for his fate had already been planned out by Minecraft Spider. “Fine, take it. I don’t need a soul anyways,” he grumbled, handing Odysseus-chan his soul. “That a boy,” boomed Odysseus-chan, patting Minecraft Dog on the back. “Now, back to the mortal world with you!” With a snap of his fingers, Odysseus-chan sent Minecraft Dog back to earth. …''' '''TO BE CONTINUED...